Migraine Madness
by summercarntspel
Summary: Darren comes home to a cranky Chris, and he discovers that the cause is a bad headache. So, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, he offers to help.


Author: summercarntspel

Warnings: Some swearing, some sexy stuff, and lots of happy fluff

Pairing: Crisscolfer (Darren Criss/Chris Colfer)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, or any other attractive young men.

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"Oh, _fuck_, please stop shouting!" a miserable voice called back from somewhere within the area of the master bedroom.

Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting...

Darren had been gone for the entire morning and most of the afternoon, doing what he and Chris usually referred to as "adult things". He had an important meeting with his agent, two interviews, a lunch with a couple PR people, and topped off the day with a round of grocery shopping for the week ahead.

Being a grown up was totally lame, but he got to come back to the apartment he shared with Chris, and that was enough to get him through the day.

Darren, ever the obedient boyfriend, stayed as silent as he could as he toed off his shoes and walked to the kitchen, going about putting the groceries into the cupboards and refrigerator. When he finished, he tiptoed to the room he shared with Chris, slipping his plaid shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in a pair of dark jeans and a white tee, hair a little messy from the light drizzling outside and the lack of product he'd used that morning.

"I expected bells and whistles when I got home," Darren joked quietly, taking in the way Chris was spread out on the bed, face in his pillow, back tense. The curtains were drawn tight, something that rarely happened during the day, and Chris' glasses were discarded on the plush carpet that covered their bedroom floor.

Chris just moaned miserably, clutching at the fluffy softness of the pillow and arching his back slightly, "Fuck you, I have migraine from hell. Bells and whistles would _kill_ me right now."

Darren frowned, sitting on the edge of their bed, one of his large hands settling on Chris' lower back, rough tips of his fingers brushing against the exposed strip of skin just above the waistband of his jeans, Chris' shirt rucked up just enough to show it off. "Writing headache again, baby?"

It was pretty common for Chris to have a headache. A little too common for Darren's liking, honestly, but he tried his hardest not to let his mother henning make the situation worse.

Still, migraines were luckily still few and far between, and they had the power to completely ruin any sort of fun either men could think of having.

"If my head doesn't explode, please use one of my sai swords to decapitate me," Chris begged, voice rough and tone upset, "I will pay you actual money to do that right now."

"And get rid of your pretty face? I would never," Darren grinned, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the back of Chris' pale neck, lips brushing the sensitive spot just above the top knob of his spine, "Want me to try and help? You know a little loving always helps ease the pain."

Chris whined and groaned, forcefully digging his face into the pillow and heaving a heavy, loud sigh into the soft fabric of the pillow case. In all honesty, the plan had been to totally jump Darren's bones as soon as he stepped into the apartment and ravish him until he was little more than a babbling mess, but the migraine stamped that idea out when it first began to bleed its stupid self into the spot above Chris' right eye, leaving it to twitch as he tried his hardest to focus on the words in front of him.

Of course, this was a complete waste of time and energy. Chris was nearly sobbing into the pillows less than ten minutes later.

"I don't have the energy to be sexy and the lights hurt my eyes," Chris replied glumly, letting out another puff of air when Darren's strong hands began rubbing his back and shoulders, thumbs digging into the tight muscles with ease, "This _sucks_."

"You don't have to try to be sexy, you loser. You're perfect," Darren chuckled, the noise rumbling up from the pit of his chest as he continued to massage Chris through his—well, technically it was Darren's—t shirt, "And I'll do all the work. You can even cover your face if that'll help."

Chris frowned and turned his head a bit, squeezing his eyes shut tight and furrowing his brow, "I don't think I can handle really having sex... Any other ideas?"

"I could blow you," Darren shrugged, hands coming up to cup the base of Chris's neck, thumbs gently stroking up and down a few times, "The orgasm is what actually helps the pain."

Chris grunted and used every single ounce of energy his body possessed to roll onto his back, back of his arm shielding his sensitive eyes, "Thanks for the lesson, professor, now get on with it."

Darren laughed under his breath and shook his head, carefully tugging down Chris' sweatpants and finding that his sweet little boyfriend had neglected to pull on a pair of underwear after the shower he had that morning.

"Mm, naughty naughty," Darren teased, spreading Chris' thighs and massaging the milky flesh with his fingers, "Someone knew he'd be getting some, huh?"

And, despite the pain he was still feeling in his head, Chris chuckled, cheeks turning a soft pink color. "I had a grand plan, you know. Pity I couldn't put it into action."

"Hmm, well, save it for a rainy day," Darren suggested as he shifted onto his knees, then wiggled onto his belly, blowing over Chris' length, smirking smugly when he realized that Chris was already at half-mast, "Or, you know, tomorrow."

"Maybe it'll rain tomorrow," Chris sighed, shifting his hips and grimacing as his headache intensified the slightest bit.

Darren just hummed quietly and poked his tongue out, lapping at the head of Chris' cock, swiping at it with long, languid strokes before he nursed it between his lips.

"Oh... _Jesus_, Darren..."

Darren held Chris' hips in his hands as he slowly bobbed his head, keeping his movements lazy but smooth, practice and natural born talent, if he did say so himself, making it easy.

It didn't take long for Chris' muscular thighs to start quivering, toes curling against the comforter as he started sucking in large gulps of air, head throbbing so much harder than it had been before Darren came home.

God, why did sweet relief have to come at such a cruel price?

This simple, gentle affection continued, Darren adding little flicks of his tongue and lewd slurping noises now and then, clearly working on getting Chris to come undone.

And that's exactly what Chris did, too. He probably should have been able to hold off for a little longer, but the pain was peaking and his head felt like it was on fire and then it hit him and threw him over the edge of a cliff and he think he screamed as the pain finally shot out of his body from a place that definitely was _not_ his forehead.

And then Darren was there, cuddling up to him and tugging him close, the slightly-too-short big spoon to Chris' little one, but Chris didn't have the energy to complain or tease him about it.

"T-thanks, Dare," Chris panted, his breathing slowly shifting to something more regulated and normal, tipping his head back against Darren's collarbone, "I love you."

"You just love getting a blowjob from a guy who knows what he's doing," Darren mused jokingly, dropping a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Chris's smooth neck, nuzzling the soft skin with his own rougher, stubble-covered cheek, "But, hey, that's okay, too."

Chris had to laugh, weakly smacking at Darren's hip before he relaxed fully into the embrace, humming happily when Darren began telling him about his day.

Headaches were terrible and they ruined all the fun, but sometimes they weren't so bad... And, hey, it was still early. Maybe they'd get to try out Chris' master plan later.


End file.
